


Tiger & Bunny Oneshot

by Calimon1991



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger & Bunny oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arguements

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Arguements  
> Characters: Kotetsu, Barnaby  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Arguing after work

“Damn it, Kotetsu!” A very angry Barnaby Brooks Jr. exclaimed as he burst into the gym after their capture of the latest villain.

Kotetsu blinked as he dropped the shirt that he was about to put on.

The other heroes in the room ignored them; they were way too used to the way the two of them are always bickering.

“What?” Kotetsu ask to the irritated blonde.

“You know what.” Barnaby started, “Why do our suits say ‘Tiger and Bunny’ when they go into good luck mode?”

Kotetsu blinked for a moment before laughing, “That’s what you’re so mad about?”

“Of course it is; you know how much I hate that nickname.”

“I thought it would be cute.” Kotetsu replied.

Barnaby scoffed, “Our hero suits shouldn’t be cute.”

“Well, I thought that ‘Tiger and Bunny’ sounded better than ‘Tiger and Barnaby’.” Kotetsu explained.

“Why do our suits need to say anything? And even if they do why should your name be first; you’re the sidekick.”

The other heroes in the room all groaned.

Why couldn’t they just get along as well as they did in their interviews?


	2. Didn't Know I Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Didn't Know I Needed  
> Characters: Barnaby/Kotetsu  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kotetsu thinks about Barnaby

He hadn’t thought that he was missing anything.

Sure he had lost his wife and he missed her, but there was no void where she had once been.

He had his daughter and he was happy.

He had thought he didn’t need anything else.

But that was before he had met Barnaby Brooks Jr.

It was before he had met the brat that would change his life.

He had never really thought about dating anyone after he lost Tomoe.

And it wasn’t because he felt that dating someone else would be betraying her or anything like that; he knew that she would just want him to be happy.

He had just never had the time.

He barely had time to spend with his daughter let alone anyone else.

But with Barnaby it was different.

Sure he had found the guy difficult at first.

And sure part of the reason it was different was because he worked with the other and therefor it was easier to spend time with him.

But it was more than that.

The more he got to know the other, the more he wanted to be around him.

He hadn’t thought that his feelings were romantic at first.

He had seen the other as a bratty little kid who just needed someone to take care of him almost…

It wasn’t until one night when he and the other were alone in the blond’s apartment, the lights were mostly off and the only light in the room was coming from the giant monitor that was currently displaying a small amount of the research that the 24 year old had collected in his search for the person that had killed his parents that it dawned on him.

He was staring at the other as he was in turn staring at the screen in front of him, when he realized that he had been thinking about the other.

And that he had been thinking about how attractive the other was.

He had pushed the thoughts from his mind at first.

But they kept coming up.

And it wasn’t before long that he realized that it wasn’t just physical attraction either.

He soon found that one of the most amazing sounds in the world was Barnaby’s laugh; it was a rare occurrence, but when it happened it was amazing.

He still didn’t know what to do with these feelings, but he would think on them later.

For now, all that mattered was being able to stay with the other.

END


	3. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Late Night  
> Relationship: Barnaby/Kotetsu  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Barnaby stays up late

Barnaby Brooks Jr. sat in the single chair in his front room, having fallen asleep in it like he usually did.

Kotetsu let out a breath of a laugh as he looked at the other; he had just woken and found that the other was not in bed with him.

The brunette stared at the sleeping blond for a few long moments before slowly padding his way across the room.

When he reached the other he couldn’t help but stare a little longer; it took him a few more moments before he was able to pull himself out of his daze.

Kotetsu reached a hand towards the other’s face, gently brushing his bangs aside.

Even the soft movement was enough to cause Barnaby’s nose to scrunch up and his eyes to blink open.

Kotetsu smiled down at the blond, “Hey.”

Barnaby blinked up at him, “Kotetsu?  Wh- What time is it?”  He asked as he started to sit up, looking around the dark apartment.

“Late.”  Kotetsu answered, “Why didn’t you come to bed?”

“Oh, I-“  Barnaby muttered, running a hand through his hair, “Sorry, I- I got distracted.”

“I figured.”  Kotetsu replied, “But you should come to bed now.”

Barnaby nodded vaguely, “Yeah, let me just shut everything down; go ahead, I’ll be in there in a bit.”

Kotetsu shook his head, “If I go, you’re just going to ‘get distracted’ again.”

Barnaby rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to argue, simply closing out of the programs and documents he had been using before shutting down his laptop.

“Fine, you happy?”  He asked as he stood from his seat.

“Yeah.”  Kotetsu replied with a smile before turning and heading back to the room that he still sometimes had trouble believing he now shared with the other.

Barnaby let out a soft sigh before following the other, secretly glad that the other had come to get him.

END


	4. Flashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flashes  
> Relationship: Kotetsu/Tomoe  
> Other Characters: Kaede  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kotetsu thinks about Tomoe

“I do.”  Kotetsu said softly as he took the hands of the beautiful woman standing in front of him, pressing his lips to each of them briefly.

Tomoe smiled back and when it was her turn she repeated the two simple words, “I do.”

 

\- - -

 

“Say hi to your daddy Kaede.”  Tomoe smiled at the little bundle in her arms as she handed the newborn to Kotetsu.

“Hi.”  Kotetsu whispered reverently as he looked at the face of his new daughter before looking back at his wife, “She’s so small.”

Tomoe gave a small laugh, “What did you expect?”

Kotetsu just smiled as he looked back down at his baby girl.

 

\- - -

 

“Please Kotetsu, promise me you’ll be a hero no matter what.”  Tomoe requested weakly from her hospital bed.

Kotetsu gazed down at her, tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes; he gripped her hand tightly in his, “I promise Tomoe.”

 

\- - -

 

Kotetsu stared at a grave stone as he held the hand of his four-year-old daughter; the young girl was crying and all Kotetsu wanted to do was join her, but he knew he had to be strong for the girl now.

He leaned down and picked her up, looking her in the face, “It’s okay Kaede.”  He assured softly, “Daddy’s here; you and I are going to go live with grandma for a while.”

Kaede sniffled and rubbed at her eyes, “Wh- what about mommy?”

Kotetsu swallowed thickly, “Well, mommy went to heaven.”  He explained, “But I know she’ll be watching over us, okay?”

She sniffled again as she rested her head on her father’s shoulder, gripping the fabric of his suit tightly, “Okay, daddy.”

 

\- - -

 

Kotetsu was sitting on the couch in his apartment, staring at the ceiling as the memories washed over him.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he turned his head to look at the small shrine in the corner of the room; the ever-smiling picture of his wife looking back at him.

“Gods, I miss you Tomoe.”  He whispered as he turned away again, taking another swig of the beer in his hand.

He didn’t know why the memories were haunting him tonight, but he wouldn’t let them get to him for long.

Once he had calmed himself down he would call Kaede for their evening talk and that would cheer him.

Kotetsu sighed as he stood, placing the half-empty bottle on the coffee table as he walked over to the shrine, picking up the picture when he reached it.

“Just keep watching over us, okay?”

He ran his finger over the glass as he gazed at the smiling woman in the picture.

Letting out another sigh he placed the picture back where it belonged and turned away, a small smile tugging at his lips as he walked to the phone.

It was time to call his daughter.

END


	5. Alcohol and Late Night Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Alcohol and Late Night Confessions  
> Relationship: Barnaby/Kotetsu  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Kotetsu checks on Barnaby after episode 24/25 events

He didn’t indulge in alcohol often – sure, he had a glass of wine in the evening here and there, but he could count on one finger the amount of times he had gotten drunk.

Well, it would be two fingers now.

He downed another shot of the clear alcohol and placed the glass down a little heavily on the small table next to his chair, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling of his apartment.

It had been a long day.

Tears threatened to spill just thinking about how he had come so close to losing Kotetsu that day.

“Gods, Kotetsu.”  Barnaby whispered as he removed his glasses, burying his face in his hands as the dam broke.

He had no idea what he would have done if Kotetsu had actually died.

He had lost so much in his life; his parents, Samantha, and then he had discovered that the man who had practically raised him was actually the one who had killed them all.

He couldn’t lose Kotetsu too.

It was difficult to admit it, even to himself, but he was in love with the other hero.

He had been trying to deny it for a while now, but having almost lost the man made him realize the truth.

And now it was likely that he wouldn’t see him again.

They had both retired from the hero program, so what need was there to see each other now?

Barnaby ran a hand through his hair and stood, giving a sigh of frustration at his childish behavior.

He was about to go to bed and retire for the day, stumbling slightly thanks to the amount that he had had to drink that night and also due to the fact that he had left his glasses at his chair and was too tired to turn and get them, when a knock came to the door.

The blond blinked as he looked at the blur that was his front door; he had no idea who would be there at this time and also wasn’t sure that he had actually heard the knock so he didn’t move to answer it right away.

Another knock and a muffled voice; he couldn’t quite hear what they said.

He groaned; he was not in the mood for company, but despite this he quickly crossed the room to grab his discarded glasses and shove them on his face before walking to the door and opening it.

“Hey Bunny,” Kotetsu greeted, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Barnaby blinked at the other with a blank look, not really registering him for a moment.

“K- Kotetsu, what are you doing here?”  He finally asked.

“I just wanted to check on you after all the crap that happened today.”  Kotetsu explained, his eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to realize something, “Have you been drinking?”

“O- Of-“ He started, about to deny the accusation – even if it was true, but he knew that it wouldn’t be believable, “Did you want to come in?”

“Sure, I mean, if I’m not intruding.”  Kotetsu said.

Barnaby just nodded vaguely before stepping aside and letting the other in.

Kotetsu entered slowly, closing the door behind himself as he looked around; he had been in the other’s apartment before, but it was always strange to see such a big room with so little in it.

Barnaby walked to the small kitchen to the side, “Did you want anything to drink?”  He asked as he tried to tidy up a little.

“Nah, I’m good.”  Kotetsu replied, “I just wanted to talk to you.”

The blond stopped what he was doing and looked at the other, “What about?”

The older male gave a frown as he looked at the younger man, “Are you okay Bunny?”

Looking away, so as not to meet the other’s eyes Barnaby gave a grumbled, “Don’t call me that.” before nodding.

Kotetsu’s frown deepened as he watched the other, “Did _you_ want to talk about anything?”

“No, I don’t Kotetsu.”  Barnaby answered before moving out of the kitchen and grabbing the glass that he had previously been drinking from, bringing it back into the kitchen to take care of later.

“Okay, well-“

Barnaby had frozen in his spot standing near the sink, leaning on his arms against it, “You could have died Kotetsu.”

It had been whispered and the older male hadn’t really caught the words.

“What?”

“You could have died.”  Barnaby repeated; he didn’t turn around to face the other, but by the crack in his voice and the way that the blond was trembling slightly Kotetsu knew the other was crying.

Kotetsu bit his lip, “I’m okay Bunny.”

The other man spun around, “You almost died.”  He started, “And it would have been my fault.”

“What?! No.”  Kotetsu insisted, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Kotetsu, I shot at you; sure, you told me to do it, but I was the one who pulled the trigger.”  Barnaby explained, “I would never have been able to forgive myself if you had actually died.”

Kotetsu didn’t know what to do; he desperately wanted to embrace the other, but he wasn’t sure how that would go over with the blond.

“I-“  Barnaby tried, but then started over and in a very small voice said, “You’re all I have left Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu inhaled sharply as he stared at the other for a moment before he couldn’t help himself any longer; he strode into the kitchen and wrapped the slightly taller male in his arms.

“And I’m okay Barnaby.”

Barnaby was stiff in the other’s embrace for a moment before relaxing and burying his face in the other’s shoulder, trembling softly as he allowed himself to cry into the other’s shirt.

Kotetsu rubbed the younger’s back, trying to sooth him as he stared at the wall across from him, “I- I did come here to talk to you about something.”  He started, waiting for the other to respond, but when Barnaby just continued to sob against him he decided to go on, “I- I wanted to um…”

He really had no idea how to go about this, especially when the other man was so distraught, maybe he shouldn’t do this now.

But unfortunately it was too late.

Barnaby pulled away from the older man, “Sorry.”  He muttered as he removed his glasses so he could rub at his face, “What were you saying.”

“Uh, i- it can wait.”  Kotetsu tried.

But Barnaby shook his head, “It’s alright, just say it.”  He said as he started back towards the chair that he usually sat in.

Kotetsu watched the other for a moment before taking a deep breath, “I think I’m in love with you.”

It had been spoken softly, but Kotetsu may as well have yelled it.

Barnaby froze in his journey to his chair.

“Gods Bunny, I’m sorry, I’m sure you don’t want to hear that from me right now, especially with all that happened, but-“ The older male ranted.

Barnaby turned to the other slowly, “What did you say?”

Kotetsu blinked at the blond before turning his gaze away, “I-“  He gave a sigh as he closed his eyes, “I think I’m in love with you.”

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Barnaby started laughing, slowly getting louder.

“Wh- What’s so…”  Kotetsu couldn’t see what was so funny, and he was starting to feel really hurt at the way the other was acting.

Thanks to his intoxication it took a little for Barnaby to calm himself back down; he finally stopped laughing with a few hick-ups, “Sorry, it’s just-“  Barnaby started.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.”  Kotetsu said as he started towards the door, “I’m sorry.”  He muttered; he had been sure that the other didn’t feel the same way, but he didn’t have to laugh at him like that.

“Wait Kotetsu.”  Barnaby caught the other’s sleeve, “Let me finish; I was laughing because – because I was sure that there was no way you could feel that way about me.”  He explained, “I mean, you were married, I was sure-“

“Well, I do, but it’s obvious that you don’t so…”  He tried to pull his sleeve out of the other’s grip.

Barnaby held fast and grabbed the other, forcing his lips onto the other’s in a quick kiss before pulling away and staring into the other’s bewildered eyes, “I love you too Kotetsu.”

“B- But-“  Kotetsu stuttered.

Barnaby gave a short laugh before pulling the other to him and kissing him again, this kiss was much deeper than the first.

Kotetsu moaned softly and kissed the other back.

They pulled apart shortly and Barnaby gave another laugh, “Would you like to spend the night?”

Kotetsu’s face went bright red at the question and all Barnaby could do was laugh again.

END


	6. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Caught  
> Relationship: Keith/Ivan (one-sided)  
> Other Characters: Karina  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Ivan is caught staring at Keith

Ivan blushed softly as he tried to keep himself from looking at the other male.

Keith Goodman was across the room, lifting weights to make sure and keep up his strength and Ivan was having the hardest time not looking at the other man as his muscles rippled underneath his clothing.

“Try not to drool.”

Ivan let out a very unmanly squeak as he spun around to see Karina looking at him, her arms folded over her chest and a knowing smirk on her face.

Ivan’s face flamed when he realized he had been caught ogling the other man.

“I- I don’t know what-“

Karina laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive manner, “Don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone.”  She assured off-handedly as she walked towards the dressing room.

Giving a sigh of relief Ivan turned his eyes back to Keith, but quickly forced himself to look away again so he could head to the men’s dressing room.

He didn’t want anyone else to catch him staring…

END


	7. Spending Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spending Time  
> Characters: Karina, Pao-Lin  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Pao-Lin wants to hang out with Karina

“Um… Karina?”  Pao-lin called quietly as she and the other girl were about to leave the gym for the day.

The mentioned girl turned to face her, “Yeah?”

The thirteen year old blushed softly, she had been looking up to the older girl for a while – a big part of it being that she was the only other female hero – and she wanted to get to know the other girl better.

“Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out…?”  Pao-lin tried lamely.

Karina smiled at the younger girl, “Sure, I’d like that; I was planning on stopping by the mall.  Do you want to go shopping with me?”

Pao-lin smiled brightly back, “That’s sounds fun.”

She wasn’t usually into shopping, but if it was an excuse to hang out with the other heroin she would grab at the chance.

“Alright then.”  Karina nodded as they continued down the sidewalk, “Maybe we can find you something cute to wear.”

She also wasn’t usually into being cute either, but she supposed that if it was the other girl calling her that, she’d be okay with it.

END


	8. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Long Night  
> Relationship: Antonio/Nathan (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: It's going to be a long night for Antonio

“Hey hot stuff.”  Nathan greeted.

The heroes were all gathered at one of the dinners that their sponsored threw in order to promote them further.

Antonio had made his way to the balcony to get away from the crowd and this is where Nathan found him, leaning against the railing and staring up at the sky.

Antonio looked over his shoulder as he heard the flamboyant hero approach.

Nathan was disappointed that they had to wear their masks to these things; he gave a exaggerated sigh, “Oh, it’s too bad you have to hide your handsome face.”  The grown man whined.

“No way.”  Antonio shook his head as he stepped away from the balcony, “I’m not going to stand here and let you grope me.”

“Aw, you’re just no fun.”  Nathan whined again as he walked to the balcony and took Antonio’s previous spot before turning to look at the bigger hero over his shoulder, giving the other male a smirk, “What if I let you grope me instead?”

Nathan was sure that Antonio’s face would have been bright red if he could see it behind that mask.

“No way.”  Antonio repeated as he turned back towards to building, so much for coming to the balcony to get away from all the craziness.

“Oh come on honey.”  Nathan pouted as he followed the other male back in.

Oh tonight was going to be a long one.

END


	9. Ouroboros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ouroboros  
> Characters: Kotestu, OuroBunny  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kotetsu wonderes what happened to Barnaby

“Barnaby, wh- what the hell happened to you?”   Kotetsu demanded from his spot chained to the wall of the dungeon room that he had been trapped in for the last couple of hours.

Barnaby stood before him, except that this wasn’t the Barnaby that he had gotten to know over the two years that they had been working together.

“Aw, what happened to calling me your little Bunny?”  The imposter asked with a small smirk.

No, this wasn’t Barnaby; the air about him was just off for one, but the most noticeable thing of course was the fact that his once sea-green eyes were instead a deep, frightening blood-red.

Kotetsu glared at the other man; he couldn’t believe that Barnaby would have really joined Ouroboros.  He had pledged to destroy them ever since he found that they were the reason behind his parents’ murders.

How could the other have let them get to him?

“Barnaby, I- I don’t know what they did to you, but you have to snap out of it.”

Barnaby rolled his eyes as he kneeled in front of the bound male, “They didn’t do anything to me.  Well, except make me realize how stupid it was to fight against them.”

Kotetsu stared at the other for a few moments before squeezing his eyes shut; he couldn’t stand those red eyes staring back at him.

This wasn’t Barnaby; this wasn’t the man that he had thought was a spoiled little brat when they first met, but had slowly found that he was falling in love with.

This was some demon that was merely possessing the body of the man that he had come to care about.

Suddenly Barnaby laughed, “How sweet, you’re crying.”

Kotetsu blinked his eyes open and realized that he was.

“Why the tears, Kotetsu?”  Barnaby asked, caressing the bound male’s cheek before running his hand through the man’s hair.

Kotetsu flinched away from the touch.

Barnaby smirked, “No need to be afraid.”  The blond assured, “You’ll be joining us soon too.”

Kotetsu’s eyes widened, “Hell no.”

Barnaby nodded, “I promise it won’t be too bad.”  He gave another laugh before pecking Kotetsu on the cheek and standing, “See you in a bit Kotetsu.” He said as he started towards the door, “I wonder how you’ll look in red and black.”

With those last words Barnaby left the dark dungeon, leaving Kotetsu to dread what was to come.

END


	10. Imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Imposter  
> Relationship: Barnaby/Kotetsu  
> Other Character(s): Black Tiger  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: That's not Kotetsu

The other man had been acting strange all day.

Barnaby and Kotetsu had been fighting the new threat from Ouroboros that day and Kotetsu had gone missing for a while at some point.

Barnaby had been terrified that the crime syndicate had gotten to him, but Kotetsu made his way back, giving some excuse about being caught off guard by something or other.

Since then, though Kotetsu had been acting differently.

He had been a lot stiffer than usual and when Barnaby asked him to come spend the night like he usually did the other stared at him blankly for several long moments before consenting.

Barnaby led the way into his apartment, flipping the switch near the door for the lights to come on.

Kotetsu followed him silently; he hadn’t been talk nearly as much as he usually did either.

It was just bothering Barnaby way too much, “Is everything okay, Kotetsu?”

The other man blinked at him, “Uh, of course.”  Kotetsu muttered, “Why do you ask?”

Barnaby shrugged, “It just seems like you’ve been acting strange is all.”

The blond then turned to face the other man and draped his arms over his shoulder, “I’m sure you’re just tired though.”

Kotetsu stared blankly at the other, seeming to be surprised at the sudden contact.

Barnaby gave a soft laugh as he brought his face closer to the other’s, “You really are acting weird tonight Kotetsu.”  He whispered before pressing his lips to the other man’s.

Barnaby gasped and pulled away.

This wasn’t Kotetsu.

When he had kissed the other he had expected him to relax and kiss him back like Kotetsu always did, but instead the other had stiffened in his arms and when he did open his mouth to kiss him back the movements were very forced.

This man didn’t taste like Kotetsu either; actually he didn’t taste like anything.

“Who the hell are you?”  Barnaby demanded.

Kotetsu blinked at the other man, “Wh- What are you talking about Barnaby?”

That wasn’t right either; Kotetsu would have used that annoying nickname.

“You’re not Kotetsu.”  Barnaby hissed.

The strange man didn’t know what to say to this and just stared blankly at the blond.

“Where the hell is Kotetsu?!”  Barnaby yelled.

Instead of keeping up the innocent act the Kotetsu-imposter glared at the blond, “Ouroboros has him.”

Barnaby’s eyes widened, “Tell me where their keeping him.”

“I can’t do that.”  Fake-Kotetsu said as he approached Barnaby.

Barnaby glared at the imposter and growled, activating his hundred powers before rushing the other, aiming an attack.

Unfortunately the other seemed to possess equal powers because he was all-too-easily able to block the other’s attack.

“I can’t tell you where he is.”  Fake-Kotetsu repeated, “But I can take you to him.”

And before Barnaby had the chance to think about what the other had said he moved quickly and pain shot through Barnaby’s head, everything fading and going black around him.

END


	11. Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ties  
> Relationship: Baranby/Kotetsu  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Barnaby looks through Kotetsu's drawers

Barnaby rustled through Kotetsu’s drawers, trying to locate something that would fit him; he felt strange looking through the other man’s clothing, but if he was going to spend the night he wanted something more comfortable than his jeans, and he didn’t quite feel comfortable sleeping in his boxers.

He started at the top drawer, opening and glancing through it briefly, seeing nothing but a few shirts.

Closing the top drawer he opened the second and was greeted to undergarments and a bunch of ties.  All of the ties were black, except-

Some color caught Barnaby’s eye and he reached for it, pulling out a tie that was a very familiar looking blue-green color; familiar because it was the same color that he saw in the mirror every morning.

It was at this moment that Kotetsu came into the room holding a towel around his waist with one hand and using the other to dry his hair with another towel.

“Did you find something to wear?”  He asked as he looked at the blond.

“No.”  Barnaby replied, but turned to look at the other, holding the tie that he had found, “What’s this?”

Kotetsu blinked at the piece of fabric, “It’s a tie…”

Barnaby rolled his eyes, “I know that, but all of your other ties are black.”

Kotetsu shrugged, “Yeah?  I’m not allowed to have one tie that’s a different color?”

Arching an eyebrow Barnaby went on, “It doesn’t go with any of your clothes.”

“It doesn’t?”  Kotetsu asked.

Barnaby shook his head.

“Well…”  He trailed off, hoping the other would drop the subject.

Unfortunately Barnaby was pretty persistent.

“Alright, I- I saw it and it… reminded me of you.”  The older male muttered, a blush staining his cheeks as he looked away from the other man.

“Really?”  Barnaby asked, raising one brow again.

“Y- Yeah, so what?”  Kotetsu replied as his blush darkened.

“You’re such a sap.”  Barnaby insulted playfully as he placed the tie back in the drawer before walking over to the other male and draping his hands around his neck, “But I guess that’s what makes you so cute.”

Kotetsu made a face, “I’m not cute; I’m 46 years old.”

“Age’s got nothing to do with it.”  Barnaby responded before pecking the other on the lips.

Kotetsu was pretty sure his face couldn’t get any redder as the blond pulled away.

“Uh, well, did you need help finding something to wear?”  Kotetsu tried to change the subject.

Barnaby shrugged, “Nah.”  He said as he reached down to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side before removing his pants as well.

Kotetsu’s face reddened once again as he stared at Barnaby’s body clad only in his boxers.

Barnaby turned to face the older male again, a smirk on his face, “I don’t mind sleeping like this.  Do you?”

“Uh…”  Kotetsu opened and closed his mouth a few times, but couldn’t seem to think of what to say, his face still bright red.

Barnaby laughed as he pulled back the covers on Kotetsu’s bed, climbing in.

Kotetsu was frozen in place as he watched the blond climb into his bed.

“Get your ass over here Kotetsu.”  Barnaby started as he watched the other approach him numbly, “Besides, I can tell by that tent you’re pitching that you’re alright with this.”

“Sh- Shut up.”  Kotetsu stuttered as he climbed into bed next to the blond; he doubted he would be getting much sleep that night though…

END


	12. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drive  
> Character: Barnaby  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Barnaby goes for a drive  
> Series: Entry 10 of 100 themes

Barnaby leaned forward as he pushed the gas, speeding down the street even faster as he tried to clear his head.

He raced down the street, the wind blowing through his hair.

It had been a long day; he had almost lost the one person that still cared about him; after losing his family and finding out that the man who had raised him was actually the one that had killed them.

Then he had almost lost Kotetsu on top of all of it.

He sped up further; he didn’t want to think about any of that.

He was driving to try and clear his head.

But no matter how fast or far he went; he couldn’t seem to block the memory of Kotetsu going limp in his arms.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

And yet he drove on.

END


	13. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tears  
> Characters: Kotetsu, Barnaby  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Barnaby can't lose him too  
> Series: Entry 26 of 100 themes

Kotetsu smiled weakly as he raised a hand to wipe at the wet tracks tailing down the blond’s face, “No need to cry Bunny.”

Unfortunately these words only seemed to make the tears come faster, “Damn it Kotetsu, you can’t leave me.”

The older male grimaced as he coughed, his breath becoming more and more labored, “And I don’t want to, but-“

“No!”  Barnaby shouted as he shook the man in his arms, “No, you can’t, everyone else has left; you can’t go too.”

“Not everyone Bunny, you still have the other heroes.”  Kotetsu informed.

“But- But they’re not you.”  Barnaby whispered as he stared down at the man that had been his partner for over a year – the man that he couldn’t stand to be near at first, but whom now he couldn’t imagine being without.

Kotetsu gave another smile as he looked up at the other man, “I don’t know why I never noticed, but you have really pretty eyes.”

Barnaby was at a loss for words for a moment; he knew the other was out of it and probably wasn’t thinking about what he was saying, “Kotetsu…”

“Take care of yourself Bunny.”  Kotetsu whispered as he felt his eyes slipping closed.

“No!  Kotetsu, stay with me!  Please!”  Barnaby yelled at the older male.

Kotetsu didn’t have the strength to reply or to even open his eyes and the last thing he remembered was a few drops of warm water splashing on his cheek before everything stopped.

END


	14. Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dying  
> Relationship: Barnaby/Kotestu  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Barnaby has lost a lot  
> Series: Entry 43 of 100 themes

Why did everyone he care about have to die?

First his parents had been killed when he was four.

Then the woman who had been like an aunt to him had been killed only days before.

And now he held the lifeless body of the man who had fought beside him for over a year.

The man who he had come to fall in love with.

And this time it had been at his own hands.

He couldn’t go on like this anymore; he couldn’t take the pain.

He couldn’t take all of this dying anymore.

END


	15. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Match  
> Relationship: Barnaby/Kotetsu  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: They made a good match

They were a good match.

As much as they bickered and denied it, they were.

It had taken them a while to get to this point, but they had.

They could predict what moves the other would make and when they would make them and time their own attacks accordingly.

No enemy could outsmart them.

Yes, they were indeed a good team.

No matter how much they got on each other’s nerves.

END


	16. Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drink  
> Characters: Barnaby, Kotetsu  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Barnaby offers Kotetsu a drink  
> Series: Entry 78 of 100 themes

Barnaby sighed as he closed the door to his room; looked like he wouldn’t be sleeping in there.

And as he walked into the front and found Kotetsu lounging in the chair in front of his computer, he offhandedly thought that he would be sleeping there either.

But he was a little distracted by the expanse of exposed skin that he was greeted to, to really think long moment.

Kotetsu had removed his shirt and was lounging with his arms behind his head, which showed off his toned chest.

It also made the bandages that covered the wounds he had received protecting Barnaby glaringly visible.

But that’s not what had Barnaby staring for several drawn out moments.

Fortunately he cleared his head before the other notice.

He slowly walked to the kitchen, “Do you want anything to drink?”

END


	17. Advertisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Advertisement  
> Character: Ivan  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Ivan wishes he could do more  
> Series: entry 95 of 100 themes

Ivan sighed as he entered the weight room that all of the heroes shared.

Well, the heroes plus him anyway.

How could he call himself a hero?

He had never saved a civilian.

He had never arrested a criminal.

All he could manage to do was sneak into the background when the other heroes were on camera.

He wasn’t a hero.

He was nothing more than a glorified advertisement for his sponsors.

But he would keep trying.

He wanted nothing more than to be a hero like the others.

END


End file.
